hunterxhunterfandomcom_id-20200213-history
Milluki Zoldyck
"Just to let you know, if you lay a finger on my figurines, I'll kill you." Milluki Zoldyck (Mirza Zorudikku) adalah anak sulung kedua dari Silva dan Kikyo Zoldyck Appearance thumb|left|253x253px|Desain Milluki di tahun 2011Milluki adalah pria berusia sembilan belas tahun, dengan rambut hitam berpinggiran pendek dan mata hitam yang menyipit. Dia gemuk karena kurang aktivitas fisik dan kebiasaan makan yang buruk. Dia biasanya mengenakan kemeja (pink di anime 2011 dan putih di anime 1999), celana jeans putih (celana jalur biru dengan garis putih di samping, di anime 1999), dan sepatu hitam Personality thumb|left|252x252px|Koleksi patung MillukiMilluki adalah orang yang mudah marah, egois dan tidak dewasa untuk usianya, masih mengacu pada ibu dan ayahnya sebagai mama 3 dan papa, dan Illumi sebagai Illu-nii atau "Big Brother Illumi". 4 Dia sering berkelahi dengan adik laki-lakinya, Killua. Dia adalah seorang otaku, yang belum meninggalkan keluarga keluarga Zoldyck sejak usia 10 tahun. Milluki memiliki sisi yang perfidious, mendorong turis untuk menolak permintaan Alluka tanpa alasan. Namun, dia juga seorang pengecut, karena dia terlalu takut pada Killua untuk benar-benar mengecewakannya, atau ayah dan kakeknya untuk tidak menaati mereka. Tidak seperti saudara kandungnya yang lain, Milluki menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di kamar tidurnya bermain dengan komputernya. Dia sangat bangga dengan manga, anime, video games, dan koleksi figurine-nya. Dia bahkan mengancam akan membunuh Killua, jika dia pernah meletakkan jarinya di koleksi figurine-nya Plot Zoldyck Family arc thumb|left|250x250px|Milluki berdebat dengan KilluaMilluki membuat penampilan pertamanya di seri sambil menyuarakan cerutu dan menyiksa Killua dengan bullwhip di Zoldyck Estate sebagai hukuman karena meninggalkan rumah, menikamnya, dan melukai ibu mereka. Dia mencoba untuk menyebabkan kerusakan fisik Killua, tapi tidak berhasil. Killua hanya tidur melalui seluruh cobaan dan hanya mendesah ini dan dengan senang hati menyapa Milluki, sangat frustrasi. Milluki kemudian mencoba mengancam Killua, dengan mengatakan bahwa dia akan memerintahkan petugas untuk membunuh teman-temannya. Ini hanya membuat marah Killua, yang melepaskan salah satu tangannya dari kurungan, dan memberi Milluki tatapan membunuh dan mengklaim jika dia pernah menyakiti teman-temannya, dia akan membunuhnya. Zeno Zoldyck memasuki ruangan dan menyuruh Killua untuk pergi menemui ayahnya. 3 Milluki marah dengan cara kakeknya memperlakukan adiknya, menganggapnya lembut. Zeno kemudian bertanya kepada Milluki tentang pendapatnya tentang kemampuan Killua. Milluki mengakui bahwa Killua adalah salah satu pembunuh paling berbakat yang pernah diproduksi dalam sejarah keluarga Zoldyck, namun klaim Killua terlalu emosional karena dia ingin berteman. Milluki mencoba untuk mengesankan kakeknya dengan mengklaim bahwa dia juga seorang pembunuh yang berpengalaman dan mampu menciptakan bom yang bisa menempel pada nyamuk, yang meledak saat menyedot darah. Zeno mengakui bahwa Milluki adalah seorang jenius, tapi tidak memiliki kebugaran fisik, dan terlalu sibuk datang dengan penemuan-penemuan bodoh Yorknew City arc Sementara di Pulau Paus, Killua meminta Milluki untuk meng-hack sebuah salinan kartu memori yang diberikan kepada Gon oleh ayahnya Ging Freecss. 1 Setelah diberi tahu tentang keberadaan Pulau Keserakahan, kegembiraan Milluki menghasilkan satu momen langka di mana dia melakukan ekspedisi luar ke Yorknew City untuk mencari permainan tersebut. Dia meminjam 15 miliar dari Silva dengan imbalan membunuh 15 orang dan memimpin pelelangan. Dia kemudian mengendarai autopilots ke Bandara Ringon dan berpikir bahwa terakhir kali dia thumb|250x250px|Tawaran Milluki untuk Greed Island di pelelangan.meninggalkan rumah adalah saat dia berusia 10 tahun Greed Island arc Selama Lelang Southernpiece, tawaran Milluki terhadap Battera beberapa kali, namun tidak dapat memenangkan salinan selama pelelangan tersebut. 6 Frustrasi bahwa ia tidak bisa memenangkan satu salinan permainan Greed Island, pesta Milluki makan di restoran lokal di kota York dan kembali ke rumah. 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc thumb|left|250px|Milluki menikmati komputer terbarunyaMilluki muncul lagi dalam pembacaan Illumi tentang beberapa peristiwa yang berkaitan dengan Alluka di masa lalu Keluarga Zoldyck. Suatu hari dia membawa dua adiknya Alluka dan Kalluto untuk jalan-jalan dan bertemu dengan seorang fotografer. Dia menipu fotografer untuk menolak permintaan Alluka 4 kali berturut-turut, yang mengakibatkan kematiannya dan kenalannya. 8 Hal ini juga mengungkapkan bahwa ia pernah meminta Alluka untuk membunuh seseorang agar bisa menguji kemampuannya, dan bahwa keinginan terakhir yang dibuatnya sebelum Killua pulang adalah Milluki's, yang merupakan model komputer terbaru saat itu.thumb|250px|Silva, Milluki dan Kikyo menonton melalui kamera pengintai Kemudian, Milluki, bersama Silva dan Kikyo, nonton Killua dan Alluka di kamarnya. Kikyo menyadari bahwa Killua telah menjadi kakak yang baik. Saat tiga keinginannya selesai, Milluki menyesal karena meminta komputer. Itu terlalu mudah, itulah sebabnya Killua tidak dirugikan dalam kemampuannya. Dengan ini, dia mendapat tatapan tajam dari ayahnya. Silva memerintahkannya untuk membacakan peraturan tentang kemampuan Alluka. Ketika Killua memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gunung bersama Alluka, Silva tidak setuju. Killua ingin saudaranya bahwa jika mereka tidak dapat meninggalkan dalam waktu 30 menit, Kikyo akan mati. Sebagai Kikyo dan merosot di lantai, Milluki menghiburnya. 4 Tsubone mengungkapkan bahwa Milluki dan Kikyo terus melihat misi batin melalui monocle-nya. 10 Milluki mengungkapkan keterkejutannya saat saudaranya Illumi tiba-tiba mendapat teleportasi melalui kekuatan Alluka. Abilities & Powers Milluki seperti keluarga lainnya dinaikkan menjadi pembunuh sejak lahir, dan telah melatih dalam seni pembunuhan. Namun, tidak seperti saudara kandungnya, dia kurang memiliki kekuatan fisik. Dia tampaknya ahli dalam penyiksaan, karena dia terlihat memukul Killua dengan cambuk, tapi tidak lama karena kelelahan. 3 Milluki juga dikenal jenius dalam pemrograman dan hacking. Meski begitu, terkadang dia bertindak dengan naif. Hacker Terampil dan Programmer: Milluki adalah seorang hacker berbakat. 1 Dia mencoba untuk mereproduksi permainan Greed Island dengan menggunakan data tersimpan yang disalin dari kartu memori yang ditinggalkan oleh Ging, namun tidak dapat menjalankannya di komputer manapun. Hal ini membawanya ke gagasan hacking ke situs Hunter tapi dia tidak pernah melewatinya karena risikonya. 1 Peneliti Terampil: Dia mengklaim telah menemukan bom berukuran mikro yang dapat ditempatkan pada nyamuk yang meledak saat menggigit mangsa untuk tujuan pembunuhan. Namun, ledakan bom itu hanya sebesar petasan dan cukup sulit bagi seekor nyamuk untuk menggigit target yang Anda inginkan. Milluki juga membuat khusus 50 kilogram pertempuran logam yo-yo yang Killua wields sebagai senjata. Nen Milluki dikenal sebagai Manipulator. Meskipun dia belum menunjukkan kemampuan Nen, dia memiliki pemahaman tentang kekuatan Alluka. Trivia Di buku data resmi, namanya adalah "Myllki Zaoldyeck". Dalam versi Hunter Hunter lainnya, Milluki dieja dan diucapkan sebagai Milky. Di anime 2011, di antara patung-patung di raknya, Yusuke, Kuwabara dan Kurama, protagonis utama Yueki Hakusho Togashi dapat dilihat. References # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 1.5 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 69 # ↑ Hunter × Hunter: Hunters Association Official World and Character Guide # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 3.3 3.4 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 5, Chapter 42 # ↑ 4.0 4.1 Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 324 # ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 8, Chapter 72 # ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 121 # ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 13, Chapter 124 # ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 323 # ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 322 # ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 31, Chapter 330 # ↑ Hunter × Hunter - Volume 32, Chapter 336 [[Kategori:Zoldyck Family] Kategori:Male character Kategori:Manipulators Kategori:Assasins Kategori:Wanted Criminals